Jude et les âmes sombres
by Loalie19
Summary: Jude est une lycéenne de 17 ans. Grâce à ses yeux surnaturels, Jude peut soumettre les personnes qui la fixent à une douleur intense, sans le contrôler. Un jour Jude rencontre Mike, qui est insensible à son don. Elle découvrira lors d'un repas de famille qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle se fie à ce garçon, malgré une bonne entente. Arriveront-ils à rester soudés, malgré tout ?
Chapitre 1

La pluie, qui tapait sur la fenêtre, me réveilla. Je pris mon téléphone, 2h46. Le calcul fut rapide, il me restait un peu plus de 4h de sommeil. J'avais un message de Rosalie qui me souhaitait une bonne nuit je m'étais endormie avant de lui répondre. Rosalie était une bonne amie.

Ma seule amie.

Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui me paraissait être seulement quelques minutes après mon premier réveil. Ma chambre était froide, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas levée aussi tôt. Ma tête tourna lorsque je me mis debout. Je glissai mes pieds dans mes pantoufles, enfilai le premier sweat-shirt que je trouvai, et fit un chignon. Mes cheveux étaient propre, je les avais lavés la veille. Je passai dans le couloir jusque la salle de bain, mais l'odeur de crêpe m'appela vers la cuisine - je prendrais ma douche ensuite.

Ma mère, les yeux baissés sur la poêle, me demanda si j'avais bien dormi. Je me résolu à lui répondre que oui, ne voulant pas expliquer encore une fois que la réparation de mes volets se faisait de plus en plus pressente. J'engloutis mes deux crêpes avec de la confiture, et faillit manquer ma dernière bouchée à cause d'une tape sur mon épaule. Merci Papa.

Il me fixa de ses yeux violets, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait ce fasciés à chacune de mes rentrées des classes. Aujourd'hui était ma troisième rentrée, et je commençai la Terminale.

\- Cal dort encore ? Demandai-je, sans caché mon agacement.

\- Oui, répondit ma mère. Tu faisais pareil à son âge.

Une envie de la fixai me traversa l'esprit, mais je ravalai cette pensée.

Je débarrassai mon assiette, mes couverts et montai dans la salle de bain. Après une courte douche et un brossage de dents, je m'habillai d'un simple tee-shirt bordeaux et d'un jeans noir. La température était encore bonne en ce mois de Septembre en Pennsylvanie. Je me brossai mes cheveux devant la glace. Ils était blonds, mais pas platines, et m'arrivaient un peu au dessus de la poitrine. Il était lisses, mais ondulaient si il pleuvait - heureusement pour moi, la pluie s'était calmée. Après avoir fini, je me fixai dans la glace. Mes yeux violets étaient fatigués, donc je mis un peu de mascara pour réveiller tout ça. Leur couleur était devenue banale pour moi, même si les inconnus tiquaient souvent dessus.

Je passai dans ma chambre, pris mes Vans de la même couleur que mon haut, attrapai mon sac blanc que je balançai dans mon dos, et partis.

\- Bonne journée.. ! Entendis-je, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Maman...

\- Merci Mam's, toi aussi !

Je rejoignis Rosalie à l'arrêt de bus et l'enlaça, tout en évitant son regard.

\- Hey Jude ! Prête pour cette nouvelle année ?

Oui, bien sûr…

Son enthousiasme pouvait se sentir autour d'elle, elle frémissait de joie. Rosalie adorait le lycée. Enfin, les garçons du lycée.

\- Salut Rose. Yep, et toi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le bus klaxonna en nous attendant. On s'installa au fond du bus, nous avions que quelques minutes chaque matin pour être au lycée. Le trajet se fit en silence, malgré quelque tentatives de Rosalie. Je voyais son regard insistant en reflet sur la vitre, mais je ne lui rendais pas ces coups de yeux. C'était pour son bien, et elle le savait.

Après quelque coups d'œil sur l'affichage des nouvelles classes, Rosalie me sauta dans les bras. Je supposai que l'on était dans la même classe, et une vague d'apaisement se propagea dans mon corps.

\- Coucou Jude ! Comment tu vas ?

Ce contact me surprit je fis volte-face et tombai nez-à-nez avec Hugo. C'était le meilleur ami de Rosalie. Il était gai, et ne le cachait pas. Il était plus grand que la moyenne, et mince. Trop mince à mon goût, d'ailleurs. Il était blond, plus clair que moi, et ses yeux étaient bleus, à ce que je venais de découvrir. Il était toujours habillé de plusieurs couleurs, mais cela ne me choquait jamais.

Dans la précipitation, je croisai son regard, qui devint aussitôt livide. Je le fixai un peu trop longtemps sûrement, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son ventre, et il commença à se replier sur lui-même. Il était devenu blanc comme un linge, et ses lèvres perdaient de leurs couleurs.

Et merde !

Je baissai les yeux, serrant mes nouveaux livres contre ma poitrine.

\- Rose, enmène-le à l'infirmerie, il n'a pas l'air bien.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, attrapa Hugo par le coude et le tira en direction de l'infirmerie. Il reprit peu à peu son esprit, mais se lassa entraîner.

La journée commençait à merveille !

J'attendis les deux acolytes de l'autre côté de la porte, tout en surveillant l'heure. Être en retard le premier jour, mauvaise idée. Mais je n'allai pas les laisser là, alors qu'Hugo était mal à cause de moi.

Quatre minutes avant la sonnerie, ils sortaient. Hugo disait qu'il allait mieux, et n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui était arrivé et Rosalie semblait avoir mit fin à sa rancœur envers moi. J'attrapai alors leurs coudes en m'immisçant entre eux deux, et pressai le pas. Hugo n'était qu'en première, mais nos classes étaient côtes-à-côtes.

Sûrement sur demande de mes parents, Mme Kali me plaça au fond de la classe, sans voisin. Les deux premières heures de classe passèrent rapidement, et je fus ravie de voir que mon emploi du temps était assez bien aménagé. On était 27 dans la classe, et, de ma place, je reconnu quelque personnes de première.

A midi, à la cantine, Hugo nous rejoignit. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Son regard était oppressant, se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

Nous vîmes tous les élèves de l'année dernière. Même si je m'abstiens de sympathiser - en dehors de Rosalie et Hugo -, cela faisait du bien de revoir leurs bouilles, devenues toutes bronzées. Tom, l'ex-petit-ami de Rosalie, s'approcha de cette dernière. Elle rougit presque instantanément lorsqu'il lui demanda si ils pouvaient aller parler seuls.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup me retrouver sans Rosalie, surtout lorsque une bande d'heureux dégénérés étaient en pleines retrouvailles.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je trouvais étrange la rentrée – même si je n'étais pas une experte dans le domaine. Personne ne se voit et ne se parle pendant tout l'été, et à la rentrée des classes c'est le monde des bisounours. Bah bien sûr !

\- Salut ! Tu dois être Jude, pas vrai ?

Alerte rouge ! On me parlait.

Où est Rosalie ?

Mes mains devenaient moites je devais répondre avant que le propriétaire de cette douce voix ne se douta de quelque chose.

\- Y paraît, ouais, dis-je, avec un petit rire gêné.

\- Moi, c'est Mike. On dans dans la même classe cette année, et je suis nouveau ici, alors je me présente aux gens de la classe.

Je sentais un sourire derrière ses paroles, ça ne me plaisais pas du tout. Rose, où es-tu ?!

La sonnerie retentit. Sauvée !

Je ramassai mes affaires le plus vite possible, et partit en cours. Passant à côté de Mike, je bousculai son épaule avec la mienne. Tu vois, je ne suis pas fréquentable.


End file.
